


Getting Off And Getting Even

by Samayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have taken up relieving their stress together...but Harry lets slip some upsetting information at a crucial moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Off And Getting Even

Getting Off And Getting Even...by Samayel

 

Harry and Draco were comfortably ensconced in a rather large and unused private suite that graced the third floor of Hogwarts. At the moment, they were standing face to face, clothes half off, pressed close to one another while they snogged, hands working on each others erections or holding each other steady. No one would have believed it if they'd seen it, but they'd come to a sort of mutual understanding a few weeks before...mostly owed to rampant erections even while they were arguing. At some point it finally seemed smarter to just snog than yell...and things had been surprisingly fun since then.

They still argued in the halls, but the insults were half-hearted at best, and made tolerable by the fact that they both knew they were kidding to cover up their recent trysts. Neither of them had all that much experience, so it had wound up being a great deal of innocent fumbling and experimentation, and only recently had actual conversation about it become something they were semi-comfortable with.

Their kisses only paused to whisper encouragements or because of stifled moans of pleasure, then continued with a new fervor. It was only their fifth time doing these kinds of things together, and Harry brought his best to it, using a little trick involving his thumb constantly brushing over the head of Draco's rampant prick. Each time he did it, Draco moaned into his mouth in a way that was wickedly satisfying.

Draco pulled free of the snog and flopped his head on Harry's shoulder. Their robes were on the bed, but their uniforms were puddled around their ankles and their shirts were mostly undone. He whispered his excitement to Harry as he went over the edge.

"Oh....OOH! Pot...Potter...that's...I'm...oh!!! Uff!" His prick began to spurt come into Harry's hand, soaking the fingers in moisture and slickness while Harry refused to let go and milked him of every last drop. Draco's grip on Harry's cock slackened for a bit, but once the orgasm had faded slightly and Draco was just gasping for breath and and smirking happily, he took up his pace once again, while Harry nibbled on his neck in a way that was pleasantly distracting.

"Merlin! Potter, that thing...with your thumb. I gotta give credit where it's due! That was brilliant! Mmmm. Where'd you learn that!"

Harry was savoring the feel of Draco's skillful fingers tugging at his prick just right, and he was so close to the edge that he could feel the pressure building fast. It was hard to focus enough to answer.

"Yeah...aw...keep...keep going! Ah...ah...I learned that...with Ron. Thank him sometime."

The hand wrapped around his penis suddenly vanished and Harry looked up in wide eyed shock as Draco pulled away entirely, hurrying to the bathroom with his pants still dragging around his ankles, hand held away from him like a biohazard and face twisted in a grimace of seeming agony.

"Oh...My...God! Weasley cock! My hand...my dick! I have to wash. Ew!! Just...just...NO!"

Harry stood gobsmacked, weeping erection still unfulfilled and jutting out in front of him.

"What the fuck?! Malfoy! Finish me off here! I was almost done! Don't leave me hanging!"

The voice from the bathroom rang out while water could be heard streaming and splashing. "Oh fuck no, Potter! You've done enough damage! Weasel cock! I've been touched by something that touched Weasel cock! I have to wash the memory off of me...possibly with steel wire brushes and lye! Uhhh....more soap! Ewww! You're on your own! It's your fault for not telling me in advance that you did anything that disgusting with your parts!"

Harry yelled back, still tugging at his erection angrily, hoping to at least finish on his own at this point, but the argument was rapidly spoiling even that slender hope.

"Seriously? He's my best mate! Where else do you think I got any practice! I didn't bitch when you said you fooled around with Zabini!"

"That's completely different! If you said you'd learned that from Zabini, I'd be getting you off while begging for dirty details! Zabini's hot! You...said...Weasley! You just cost me the ability to sustain an erection for...like...a week at least! This is your fault!"

Harry felt the rage surge inside him. All he wanted at this moment was to lash out and make Malfoy pay!

"Oh...that bad, huh!? Well, asshole, guess where those lips you've been snogging have been? His DNA is probably part of you by now!"

Harry expected outrage...and retorts, and he'd been exaggerating out of frustration just to get even, because he and Ron had never gotten past a few side by side wanks...but all Harry heard was sudden silence followed by a loud thump. Harry let go of his dick and peered around the open door of the bathroom. "Draco?"

Draco Malfoy was flopped across the bathroom floor, out cold, stark naked and soapy, breathing softly, with a bump on his head from where he'd fallen back out of the shower against the counter. His pulse was fine, and Harry knelt by his side long enough make sure he was actually okay, then rebelled angrily and snatched the bundle of clothes from the floor and found what he was looking for. His half hard prick leaped back to attention and Harry started jerking hard and fast while he still had time.

'Fucking drama queen! Serves him right! If he thinks that was traumatic, wait til I'm done, and he wakes up Healed and finds out what I cleaned up with his tie!"

FIN


	2. Part 2

Getting Off And Getting Even Part 2...by Samayel

 

There had been some genuine harsh words between them...for about three weeks...before the temptations of their earlier pleasures forced Harry and Draco to call for a truce. It was uneasy at best, but with some delicate negotiations they'd finally consented to try again. Of course, making up for lost time almost naturally called for something larger scale and more interesting than a furtive handjob in an unused suite once or twice a week.

Draco, true to form, insisted that he had been horribly wronged, and deserved compensation. In this case, compensation meant being the recipient of the first blow job either of them had ever participated in. Harry was actually sort of eager to try it out, but he didn't dare admit that when Malfoy clearly wanted him to do something. Giving in or appearing agreeable would only end in Draco being more smug than he already was...which strained credulity to say the least!

"You're sure you're over the whole thing from before?" Harry inquired seriously.

"Yes! I'm...", Draco shuddered slightly, "...over the Weasley thing. Mostly. In fact...let's NOT talk about it while I'm trying to remember that I was horny. We'll consider it forgiven...if that name never comes up when our clothes are off ever again."

Harry mulled it over. "And you're over the part where I lied about my lips, right? Because, seriously, that never happened. I just said it because you were being a prat."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes...I'm over that, too. I totally get it, Potter. I left you high and dry...you got even. It's over...lets get back to having some fun...starting with me, since I'm the one who suffered the greatest level of indignity."

"And you're really over the whole waking up naked with a goose egg on your head and a crusty tie, right?" Harry just wanted it all clear before hand, mostly because giving in too easy would just seem out of character and make Draco needlessly suspicious. The situation was prickly enough without negotiations breaking down altogether.

Draco put his face in his palm. "Gods, yes...I'm over that, too. What do I have to sign before I get a mouth on my penis? It's been three weeks, Potter! I want this, with you, and I want to do something we've never done before. Is that not enough? I know we don't always, you know, get along...but I'm pretty sure we can manage this without a fight, can't we?"

"And I get the same after you?" That was the last of the deal.

"That's the whole point! It's not like I'm disinterested in the notion...but you owe me! I want to go first! Besides...I'll know more about what to do after I've had it done for me once. The way I see it, you get the better end of the deal. I get blown by someone who knows nothing about it...but you'll at least give me a clue as to what works before we switch places. Are we doing this or not?"

Harry sighed and unfolded his arms. "Okay...deal. I'm in. How should we do this? Should I just sit on a corner of the bed?"

Draco paused a moment, looking around the room, then shrugged. "Okay...works for me."

Harry found himself seated at the edge of the bed while Draco opened his robe and undid his fly. He hadn't been lying about being horny. When he pulled it free of his pants his prick was arrow stiff and actually looked like it was ready to pop from pent up desire. Draco took a deep breath and looked calmly at Harry. "Be careful with your teeth. Remember...you've got me at your mercy here...especially since you look so hot when you're this close to my dick."

The compliment may have been crude and awkward, but Harry wasn't in any mood to argue any more. He'd looked forward to this since the negotiations had begun, and it was like crossing a barrier. There was wanking...and then there was real actual sex...and this was the real thing.

All in all, it turned out pretty well. He slipped his mouth around Draco's dick and moved back and forth along it, and even though he didn't have any idea what would constitute a 'technique' he still seemed to be making Draco pretty happy. Draco was scrupulously clean and his body smelled of expensive soaps and grooming products, which made the entire business of being nose deep in another boy's groin fairly pleasant. Draco was moaning and mumbling like it was the best thing that ever happened to him, and Harry got enough confidence to actually try things with his tongue that just seemed like they might be good ideas.

"Pot...Potter...that...that is...soooo gooood! This...the best...just...keep on...like that!!" Draco's words trailed off and his body tensed up, suddenly pulling himself free of Harry's mouth.

Harry barely had the presence of mind to instinctively close his eyes and turn his head as Draco's overstimulated and sex starved member exploded like a fountain of white. The jets of come seemed to last a full half minute, spattering Harry's face and head while Draco gasped.

They paused in silence while Draco fumbled to put his flagging member back into his pants, and Harry finally opened his eyes and took mental stock of where all the mess had landed.

"Seriously? Did you actually manage to get ALL of that in my hair?" Harry's tone was slightly exasperated.

Draco looked down while he buttoned his robe, then answered with deadpan seriousness. "No. I'm pretty sure I got some on your robe, too." Then Draco turned to leave.

Harry snarled as he stood, "Hey! What about my turn! remember the deal?" 

Draco looked back with a smirk as he opened the door. "I lied. I was still really bitter about the tie. NOW we're even!" And with that he strolled out into the hall.

Harry headed for the bathroom gritting his teeth in silent rage.

'Oh no we're not. Not even close to even, Malfoy. I WILL make you pay!'


	3. Getting Off And Getting Even Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's revenge takes time and planning, but reaps great rewards.

Getting Off And Getting Even Part 3...by Samayel

"YOU ABSOLUTE SHIT! I swear I'll hex you blind when I get to my wand! You cannot possibly be serious!!" 

Harry stood calmly a few feet away from Draco in the Owlery, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Draco was stark naked on one of the top towers of Hogwarts. It would be a long way back to the Slytherin common room without a wand, after curfew, and with no explanation for his sudden nudity that wouldn't get instantly awkward. It had taken three months to engineer this perfect moment. Three months of scheming, practicing wandless magic, and negotiating a return to their nocturnal activities. 

Harry had been a perfect gentleman the entire time, making the peace between them cost a little, but not so much that it wouldn't be acceptable. They'd taken up seeing each other again after a month of hurled insults, and once that first nervous encounter ended without any vengeance on harry's part, Draco slowly began to let his guard down. 

It had been worth the patience. Harry had enjoyed every minute of the past two months, especially the parts where they'd figured out how to 'sixty nine'...at which point almost nothing else seemed to matter and that was about all they wanted to do when they could get time alone. There had been no wands allowed at their trysts since their recent reunion. It was a rule that each of them had followed without fail, mostly because there were some (fairly legitimate) issues of trust that hadn't been resolved. It had been Harry's only major sticking point for the deal that got them back together. 

After a steady two months of uninterrupted mutual pleasure, Draco finally stopped being edgy about every little detail and relaxed. He couldn't have known that Harry had been privately practicing wandless magic with a heretofore unknown level of dedication. After a few minutes of lying together in post sexual bliss, Harry had risen to stretch his legs, naked as the day he was born, and transfigured their pile of clothes into a few pieces of very skimpy emerald green lingerie. 

"You're insane, Potter! You're naked now too! Those were our clothes, you idiot! How do you get back to your House, now?" 

Harry smirked and reached for something on the floor that had lain there unseen. "Because I have an Invisibility Cloak...and you don't. I can be naked all the way back...doesn't matter for me...but it's a long way to the dungeons from here." Harry peeled back a fold of the cloak to show it was real. 

Draco fumed, "Really? Either run the length of Hogwarts butt naked...or wear this all the way home? What makes you think I'll choose either of those fates? Do you realize how much you'll pay for this when I get my wand back? This could mean war, Potter!" 

Harry smiled in the face of danger. He hadn't played the last card yet. "Oh yeah...I've thought about it! For three months. I'm still bitter about the hair. Slytherin's aren't the only ones who can lie, you know." 

Draco actually paused for a minute, looking a little amused. "You planned a revenge for three months? For me? You know...that's actually so Slytherin it's kind of hot. I think I like that you have it in you to pull of something like this. But seriously...don't leave me like this. Change the clothes back. You win. You got me." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of having it in me...let's talk about what I'd like to have...in you. I left a third option open for this 'revenge' scenario. Put the outfit on...and let me do what I want...and I Transfigure it back when we're done. We both walk out of here like nothing ever happened." 

Draco's mouth gaped for a moment, then slammed shut while he absorbed what was being asked of him. "You...are a perv. A speccy, nasty perv, Potter. You want me to dress girly for you and let you have one off in me rather than face embarrassment on the way back to my House? C'mon...we haven't even done 'that' yet!" Unfortunately, Draco's poker face might have been perfect, but his ability to hide his suddenly returning erection spoiled the effect he was hoping for. 

Harry grinned at the sight of Draco turned on by his situation. "Looks like you don't think its that bad of an idea! At least your dick agrees with me." 

A furious blush followed. "What? I'm not Slytherin for no reason at all! Blackmail is kinda sexy. You'd be surprised how normal it is for most of us to lose our virginity under circumstances like these. Besides...they are a nice shade of green...if you were really evil you'd have made them red and gold. Prat. Do you really want me to do this...without lube? It's my first time...I was kind of thinking of having it be you anyway...just...you know..not like this!" 

One of Harry's feet nudged the cloak aside, revealing a small tube of lubricant. "Just in case. Hey...I said I had three months to plan this...and the goal here isn't to hurt you. You're free to make a run for it and become Hogwarts most famous Streaking Slytherin...or this. I'm just in this to remind you that I can be as sneaky, as clever, and as wicked as you any day of the week. Put it on. All of it. Then face the wall." 

Draco gave a nervous grin that was wildly out of place on his usually aloof or irritated face. Then he shrugged. "Okay..I'm in. Just...you know...go slow." He started picking up the lingerie and figuring out how to get the two skimpy pieces of fabric on, when he held up the panties and stared for a minute. "BACKLESS! God you're a fucking perv, Potter! It's a good thing for you I find that attractive! It's kind of refreshing to see a Gryffindor who isn't a total romantic sap." 

Harry chuckled softly and couldn't contain a goofy grin. "Just get them on and put your hands on the wall. This is gonna be awesome." 

Tugging the last of the outfit on and feeling horribly awkward, as well as terribly exposed, Draco turned and put his hands on the stone wall behind him. He looked back across his shoulder nervously while Harry approached, wondering if the clever clod would actually make this nice...or foul it up and make it the worst memory ever. "Like this, right?" 

Harry moved in close behind him until he could feel the warmth of another body pressed against him, and suddenly a warm mouth was against Draco's own and it was almost possible to forget that the situation was so outlandish. Warm arms around him and a fine body pressed close to him in a way that had become familiar over the past few months made it all melt away while they kissed. 

Except for the fact that he was reminded of what he was wearing when Harry slithered a hand across the cheek of his arse, which was bare in the backless lingerie and letting him feel the stiffened flesh that was brushing up against his inner thigh. Draco's dick had gotten stone hard while they snogged and a faint dot of moisture had formed on the front of the panties. "Such...a perv...make it good, Potter." 

He barely got the words out between kisses. Then lubricated fingers were pressing 'there' and he reflexively gasped with shock. It felt good...gentle...like slow rubbing around a place that found it welcome even if it seemed weird. Harry was kissing his bare shoulder and nipping softly at the back of his neck, all while those fingers teased Draco into eagerness. Draco could actually feel his cock pulsing with need and instinctively reached to relieve himself, when Harry's free hand caught his wrist halfway and gently put it back on the wall. 

"Shhh. No hands. It's a game...like a challenge. I don't want you to touch yourself. Just keep them on the wall." 

Draco groaned piteously. His voice was oddly hoarse when he whispered back. "Please...I...I wanna come. I can come again...I'm sure of it. Lemme..." 

Harry nipped at Draco's neck again and whispered, "No...you'll thank me later. There's more to it. Just wait." With Draco aching for something more and Harry's own dick stone hard and slick with lube, Harry pressed the head gently against the pink whorl and paused. He gave his last instructions to Draco while he pushed ever so slightly again, hinting at wanting in but not using enough pressure to make it happen just yet. "Now's your part. Just push back onto me. At your own speed. So it won't hurt. Use me. Make yourself come. No hands. If you can get yourself off...you win the game." 

Draco hissed softly, "S...sooo nasty. No...no idea...you were so pervy. S' hot." Then he pushed back slowly, trying to make himself open for the erect cock pressed against him. It wasn't entirely easy, but it wasn't as difficult as he'd imagined. Since he was the one deciding how much went into him and at what speed, it was actually fairly exciting. Draco just moved his hips, rocking slightly back and forth, until he had most of Harry's dick inside him and was comfortable with it.

It was still odd, feeling full 'there', stretched open and slick and with Harry warm and alive inside of him. He could hear Harry occasionally gasp or hiss with pleasure, and Draco just focused on savoring the sounds he was causing and enjoying the sensations that seemed to keep his cock utterly rigid and dripping pre-come into the soft cloth that imprisoned his dick. 

His movements became more frantic and desperate, faster and shorter, legs clenching tightly while muscles he'd never imagined trying to use instinctively guided him toward release. With a strangled cry, Draco's cock erupted into the panties while he shook and trembled from head to toe, feeling tears well up from the intensity of the orgasm he was experiencing. Suddenly Harry pulled him away from the wall and into strong arms that held him upright while he almost collapsed, and he could feel Harry suddenly press himself deeper into Draco's body than before while he finally came as well.

They stood gasping and panting, clutching each other for almost a minute before Harry finally smothered Draco with a kiss before he whispered, "You won. That was...beautiful. I told you you wouldn't be sorry."

Draco was still having trouble forming words, and just dragged Potter down to the ground where they could lie and snog for awhile. Harry was a perfect gentleman once again...and lived up to his end of the deal. the clothes were transformed back to normal, and a slightly dazed Draco wandered his way back to Slytherin House with a stupid grin plastered on his face that he couldn't control. Win. Lose. If he got off like that every week...who could give a flying fig about anything else?

\--------------------------------------------------

THREE YEARS LATER

Their old classmates were hurling rice at them while they dashed for the car, each looking quite dashing in formal wear. They dived into the back of the limo and a second later it tore away with signs fluttering the announcement of their nuptials. Draco snogged Harry furiously as the driver took them towards their outbound flight for a well deserved holiday overseas. Draco pulled away from the kiss and stared into Harry's eyes a little dreamily. Then he leaned in close and whispered, "Now. Now we're even, Potter."


End file.
